In The Family Way
by ChocolateRosePetals
Summary: At first she saw him as a nuisance. His constant presence in the library always caused great distractions from many fans.Next she thought she was conceited. Finally she knew she had a crush on him. A crush that leads to a new life being created.Slight AU
1. Chapter 1 Watching

_**Summary: At first she saw him as a nuisance. His constant presence in the library always caused great distractions from many fans. Next she thought she was conceited. Finally she knew she had a crush on him. A crush that leads to a new life being created.**_

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Slight AU**_

_**Beta:LivinLaVidaLou**_

_**So I promised I would not write another new story till I finished one, but I couldn't help myself =)**_

***Hermione***

Hermione Granger watched with excitement at the arrival of the students from other wizard schools. Ron stood close to her bouncing on his toes to get a better look. Harry stood calmly at her other side.

"Its Krum! Viktor Krum." exclaimed the Weasley with his mouth stretched into a wide grin. Hermione blushed slightly at his grin. She loved the way he smiled, and wished he would one day giver her the same grin.

Harry caught this, which made her blush even more. He just shook his head, and returned to watching the rest of the Durmstrang students descend form their boat.

Hermione then saw Krum. She knew he was the handsomest guy ever, besides Ron, but he was a celebrity. And celebrities only care about one thing.

Themselves.

Hermione shook her head, and rolled her yes for good measure at Krum.

The whole lot had a scary and eerie look to them. But Viktor Krum looked depressed as he passed the trio. Hermione had no idea why.

***Viktor***

Viktor Krum stood proudly in his fur robes over the Hogwarts crowd. When he heard someone exclaim his name he turned to the sound of the voice.

That was when he saw her. Many guys probably wouldn't give her a second look, but she had him mesmerized. The way when she shook her hair causing the bushy curls to bounce slightly had him badly wanting to touch them.

Viktor looked at Hermione trying to catch her eye. She did look at him briefly, but she the rolled her eyes and looked away.

It was like hot iron had been dropped down his throat.

"Viktor are you feeling well?" questioned his headmaster. The boy nodded, and let the man baby him. It was a perk and pet peeve of being a celebrity.

The Durmstarng students walked inside the castle admiring everything about it. From its golden plates to the ceiling displaying the night sky.

A lot thought about its beauty, but only one thought about the bushy haired girl's deep brown eyes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

At first she saw him as a nuisance. His constant presence in the library always caused great distractions from many fans. The girls, and occasional guy, would gush and hide behind shelves trying to catch a peek at him.

She was only trying to have a peaceful read in the quiet library, but when he walked trough the door all heck broke loose.

Next she thought she was conceited.

After week of him being at the library she would catch him staring at her. This of course made her blush because he had no dignity to look away. She believed maybe he was checking her out, but what kind of guy would want a bushy haired buck toothed girl?

None, not even the one she was trying to get.

It took a two and a half weeks for her to realize she was wrong about both.

And how she found this new revelation was right was due to the note he passed to her one quiet November evening.

_**Well? What do you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2 Origami Note

_**Thanks to all who reviewed!!:**_

_**poking my cookie.x **_

_**firefly**_

_**Nikki Diamond**_

_**shakespeareia1418**_

_**xGrangerxKrumx**_

_**anonymous**_

_**comedychik84**_

_**Lost 2 Love**_

_**and to all who subscribed!!**_

_**Beta: LivinLaVidaLou**_

_**a/n I do not own Harry Potter**_

**_Sorry this took awhile-i couldn't upload yesterday and school got into the way, but thanks for all the reviews(they really made my week!!)_**

Chapter 2 Origami Note

Hermione sighed and turned another page in her book. She squinted her eyes to see the text better. She sighed again and looked around; It was a rare moment when the library was actually quiet and empty. The reason being was that there was no fan girls around. There was just peace, the way she liked it.

Hermione sighed, once again, and swapped her textbook for another with larger print. Thankfully her eyes were able to pick up the descriptive text in the dimming candlelight.

She had finished all her homework and hour ago, and was now having a peaceful read in her favorite building.

Lately it had lost favoritism ever since the arrival of Him. Hermione had no real idea why she hated him, in fact part of her even liked him. She closed her eyes briefly picturing him; the image causing her to smile. There was something about his dark eyes that mystified her causing her skin to tingle. The way he scratched his brown hair when reading. If only she could touch his hand.. Stop!

Hermione abruptly opened her, and eyes shook her head like a horse swatting his tail to get rid of flies. _Viktor Krum is not handsome at all, and just some stupid celebrity._

Satisfied with her unconvincing thought, the bushy haired teen began to dive into her text again idly resting her left hand.

That is until she was interrupted by a flying paper Dragon that flew into her open palm.

The design was very intricate and when it reached her hand it opened like a new blossom. Hermione expected beautiful, intelligent writing inside, but all that was written scribbled was:

**Hi.**

Hi? She looked around and caught a familiar brown haired teen lurking behind a bookshelf. Hermione grabbed her quill and scribbled back a hurried reply.

_Hello, Viktor._

The dragon refolded itself, and flew off to the original writer. It took 5 long minutes for the dragon to reach her again. Hermione opened it with embarrassing speed.

**You look very nice tonight. Have you done something with your smile?**

Many girls would have been outraged that a guy had only noticed their smile, but she was flattered. Due to Malfoy's mishap her normal buck teeth had grown to an abnormal size.

Her parents hoped that she would have braces soon, but Hermione couldn't help but shrink her teeth to a normal size. She would just have to explain it to them later.

Suddenly she felt her stomach drop on two reasons. One was that some complete stranger had noticed her smile, but not Ron. Hermione prayed that he would notice, and compliment her, but the prat did not say a word,-not even a "Hermione you're smile is less bucky." Like he would say in his annoying way-this angered her.

The second was that she was wrong. Viktor, against her previous reasonings, was not a nuisance but infatuated with her.

_Hold it there Granger. Infatuated? Why would he like you? He probably wants one thing_... reasoned her tired mind.

Hermione could feel her blood boiling. She was known to have a temper, but she was downright beside herself in anger.

She seized that note almost tearing a corner. Hermione furiously wrote a reply, and stood up, chucking all her school books into her bag. She blew out the almost extinct candle and headed over to Krum.

The dark fall night made it impossible for her to see him, but it did not stop her from chucking the note in his face.

With her deed accomplished she turned on her heel, and headed out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Viktor let the small tears fall from his handsome face. He had finally worked up the courage to speak to the beautiful brown head, and his attempt was feeble. All he had from his attempt was her reply:

_What are you playing at? I am not the kind of girl you usually meet and then sleep with. I have better morals than that. If you think you can get me to ever like you, then you are extremely wrong! Besides what kind of man writes origami notes?_

The surly celebrity turned over in his bed, clutching the note in his palm. Luckily for him none of his bunkmates were awake to hear him crying.

At first sight of her Viktor knew he felt something deep for her. He then knew she would be a perfect candidate to bed with. After a bad sleep, he knew his thinking was wrong. He knew that she was more than a one night stand but possibly someone he might love.

He had no idea what he did wrong-he believed notes were an excellent way for conversation-but if she wasn't interested than... than that was fine with him.

No it wasn't fine, but like his father told him, there is no use crying over spilled Dragon's blood. Quickly clean it up and try to resale it as partly used.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione tossed and turned in her usually tame sleep. Her conscience was scolding her for how rude she was.

_Look some guy finally shows interest in you, and you yell at him?_

She sniffed and turned for what it felt like twentieth time in her warm bed.

How could she not be mad? The world she knew, or thought she knew, is wrong. In her world she is the girl who guys talk to only for advice, and to copy notes-or even homework, is she felt giving. Her world has her as the wallflower begging for attention, but hides behind books.

Hermione had finally given up on sleep and climbed out of bed. She carefully stepped over brushes and used lip-gloss containers on her way to the bathroom.

The Hogwarts founders may have been great, but their taste in decorating bathroom were atrocious.

No matter, Hermione lit a candle and looked at her reflection in the light. She had to admit her body was growing in more places. She flashed a quick smile, and felt the confidence overwhelm herself.

Maybe she wasn't ugly, and the world she knew could use a little change.

Hermione shut off the light, and walked back to her bed with a small pep to her step, listening to the soft snores from her fellow classmates. As she rested her head a plan unfolded in the deeper realms of her mind.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione literally sprinted from her dinner to her favorite place in the world, leaving two curious boys behind.

She took a seat closest to her spot from last night. Hermione pulled out several books, and started to pretend to read them.

Over and hour had passed and there was no sign of the Quidditch Star. Hermione looked at the nearest clock and noted it was ten past eight. Feeling defeated she slowly packed up her books, and stood up.

When she passed a certain bookshelf a muffled giggle rang in her ears. That could only mean one thing. Hermione quickly walked into the aisle of vast knowledge to find three first years pointing and giggling at her target.

Hermione shooed the girl away threatening to tell Madame Prince on them. When the girls left, huffing and puffing, Hermione trotted over to Krum.

He was resting his head in one of his palms. As he started to scratch his head, Hermione spoke.

"Hi," was all that came out. It sounded more like a mouse speaking. She coughed, and continued, "I'm Hermione Granger."

Krum paused in mid scratch and turned a dark eye to her. A faint gleam a interest shown, but was soon replaced by a angry spark.

Viktor shut the book he wasn't reading, and made to leave.

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to shiver.

"Look can we talk?"

_**Well what do you think? **_

_**The first few chapters will be a bit slow for they are just introducers, but in the fourth chapter is where everything will come out.**_

_**Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Rose of Feeling

_**Thank you to all who reviewed!!:**_

_**Renae**_

_**stanislav'sgirl**_

_**and we say goodbye**_

_**summer loveeee**_

_**anonymous**_

_**anonymous**_

_**chicken fried**_

_**.just...**_

_**XgrangerxKrumx**_

_**firefly**_

_** poking my cookie.x**_

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry this chapter took so long: I been busy with Drill Team and school.**_

_Viktor shut the book he wasn't reading, and made to leave._

_Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to shiver. _

"_Look can we talk?"_

_Chapter 3: Rose of Feeling_

Viktor, against his better judgment, motioned for the brunette to sit. Hermione graciously took the offer, and grabbed the nearest chair. She couldn't help but stare at his toned muscles that bulged underneath his cloak. Krum grinned devilishly at her, and flexed them causing her to blush. Hermione relocated her eyes to the candle that flicked lazily.

"So I wanted to apologize for..." was all she had a chance to say when Viktor interrupted.

"Are you vearing make up?" he inquired. Hermione's blush deepened. She did "borrow" some of Pansy's eyeshadow before she had left. Was it a good thing that he noticed? "You don't need it, you are already beautiful." It was Viktor's turn to blush, and he quickly turned away.

While he was gazing at his book Hermione wiped off the powder mess. "Well I just wanted to apologize for how rude I was. I was just, er..well I am not used to guys giving me attention, because.."

"Well I personally think any guy would be lucky to have you." finished Viktor. He turned back to her and their eyes met. It was as though heat waves were shooting between them. Or was she over-exaggerating again.

"I bet you think I am a coward for not talking to you face to face." admitted Krum, breaking the silence. He grabbed her hand without warning causing Hermione to jump. She liked how his skin felt against hers, except she didn't like the callouses.

_Ron probably does not have any callouses, _mused Hermione quietly. Her brain quickly scolded her,_ This isn't about Ron, think about Viktor._

"No, I just overreacted. Have you ever dated before?" Hermione had no idea what caused her to ask this, but maybe it was her new found confidence.

Krum looked up at the ceiling in thought. He tenderly caressed her hand from underneath. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "Well I have dated a few, but none of them were as special as you."

Hermione looked him full in the eye. "Either you are lying, or that was some lame pick up line."

"Okay you caught me I have never dated before," he obviously wasn't going to tell her about all the one night stands, "but you really are special, and I am going to have to be the guy to tell you so."

Hermione smiled at his brave words, and continued to talk animatedly throughout the evening.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Dear Diary,_

_Mum is probably crying at the fact I am writing in this book. When she bought me this I openly refused to write in it._

_I cannot believe I am talking to Viktor Krum! Bloody H*ll I sound like a regular teenage girl! Its like ever since I found out Viktor likes me, well its like I feel confidence raging in side me!_

_We spent a lot of time talking about books, and the tournament. I really like him, but what about Ron._

_Well maybe I should forget Ron, or will my heart let me?_

Hermione closed her book, and snuggled within he covers. She loved the way the sheets touched parts of her bare skin. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she was soon fast asleep; thoughts of Viktor and Ron invaded her dreams.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Do you think he will ask me?" questioned a third year hiding behind a bookcase. Her and her friend were hiding, trying to get the nerve to ask Viktor out, or he would hopefully ask them.

Viktor growled slightly causing Hermione to look up from her book. "This ball is vay to much trouble!" Hermione smiled.

"I agree! I was talking to Harry about it earlier and he is partly mortified from all his invites!" Viktor frowned at the word Harry.

He had noticed the Potter and the one named Weasley with Hermione all the time. It was really getting on his nerves.

"Herm- er..You are really chummy vith him, huh?" Viktor asked voicing his thoughts

Hermione blushed. "We are just friends. Besides I think Ginny, Ron's sister, has called him." Viktor's face lightened slightly, and the pair went back to their reading.

It was nighttime when Hermione yawned. She stood up and was about to bade Viktor goodnight when he stood up. He yanked his bag up onto the table and began to rummage inside.

"Her-mea-nee-one," he started trying to say her name. Hermione smiled at the attempt, and nodded for him to continue. "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" as he said it he extracted a red rose.

Not just any rose, but a Rose of Feeling. A powerful flower that represented someone's mood. Right now the petals looked to be full of life.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically and excepted the flower. With sheer bravery she kissed the Durmstrang boy on the cheek and left the library: a huge smile plastered on her face.

Viktor stood there clutching his cheek in the semi-light. Until Madame Pince kicked him out for standing there stupidly.

_**Sorry about this chapter, and that it is a filler one.**_

_**Here his a sneak preview of the next chapter to keep your interest up:**_

_SNEAK PREVIEW:_

_She awoke and sat up in bed the next morning with a slight sore feeling in her legs. A yawn escaped her mouth, and the night before flooded her mind, Ron yelling at her and the tears, bringing a warm rush of blood to her cheeks. _

_She looked around to see her dress robes on the ground slightly crumpled. _

_That was odd. _

_Hermione shifted in the bed to realize the mattress she was on wasn't the comfortable one that she was to accustomed to sleeping in._

_Hermione glanced around but the room was dark. However not dark enough for her to make out the unmistakable arm that was around her midsection; a red fur coat next to her dress robes-and several other items._

_Not dark in enough in her mind to know she was naked, and the companion in bed with her was also in the same predicament. _

_The companion's face being none other than Viktor Krum._

_**Well I hoped you enjoyed it! **_

_**Review Please!! =)**_

_**Better go, i have my first competition today!(and homecoming later on )**_


	4. Chapter 4 Yule Ball

_**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter:**_

_**JC1988**_

_** poking my cookie.x**_

_**ThatBookishWriter**_

_**Anonymous**_

_**Renae**_

_**I am deeply sorry for not writing in a long time! I was very worried to write this chapter, but finally I sat down and wrote it last night. The next chapter WILL be updated sometime next week. I make this promise for it is already half-done.**_

_**A/N: I do not own harry Potter. **_**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE:**_** This chapter contains lemons and because of this only this chapter will be rated M. I have decided this for this should be the only lemon scene in the story, but if it isn't then I will change the rating. I will mark where the lemons start (with the first word being in bold) and the where it ends (With the last word in bold)**_

_**Once again this chapter contains Lemons! Also thank you to Kamerreon for writing the essay titled, **_Kay's Advice on Writing Citrus-Lemons and Limes,_** it really helped!**_

_**Enough babbling…Enjoy**_

Chapter 4: Yule Ball

"_What, you need three hours?" said Ron, looking at her incredulously…._

_Yes I need three hours, _thought Hermione as she ran up the steps to the Gryffindor common room. After mumbling the password to the Fat Lady ("Fairy Lights") she dashed up to her room to find her roommates having spaz attacks.

"I can't find my lip gloss!" cried one girl to her friend. Hermione shook her head and navigated around them to her bed. She opened her trunk and pulled out a huge bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, baby blue eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and finally her periwinkle blue dress robes.

Never in her life had she dolled herself up for anything. The first thing she did was add the hair potion. The potion was silver and gooey, but once it was applied she got straight results. She then enlisted the help of one of her dorm mates to tie it in a knot. Surprisingly enough the girl gladly jumped up and began to tie it into an elegant knot.

"Thank you," she remarked when the girl was done. The girl smiled and returned to her own grooming. Hermione then reached for her make-up and tried to apply it. The same girl who did her hair watched her struggle for a few minutes. Finally she stood up and began to help her.

"There you go," she said triumphantly as she finished up. Hermione lunged for the mirror and gasped: she was beautiful. Her eye makeup made her eyes pop out slightly, and the blush that she added made her cheeks appear rosy. "By the way my name is Demelza Robins." Hermione politely revealed her name, and the girl smiled. "Have fun at the ball!" She walked away once more to finish herself up.

The last finishing touch was to actually get dress. Hermione threw on a black skirt with a white shirt. She then changed into her robes. The material seemed to float around her body as she shifted in a full length mirror.

Hermione did one more full body turn before peeking at the clock. The ball was supposed to start in less than an hour. Next to her clock was her flower that was erect and blossoming beautifully. She did one last mirror check before hurrying out her room, and down the steps to meet Viktor in front of the Entrance Hall.

_This is going to be the greatest night of my light,_ she thought as the Durmstrang males approached with Viktor in the front of the pack. As soon as he was close to her he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, grasped her hand, and then proceeded to the Great Hall.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Ron," said Harry quietly, "I haven't got s problem with Hermione coming with Krum-" _

_But Ron ignored Harry too._

"_Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," said Ron_

"_Don't call him Vicky!"_

_Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd…_

Hermione dodged several couples who were romantically dancing on the dance floor. Some students gave her dirty looks as she bumped into them, but she couldn't see them due to the tears.

The brown haired girl continued to run until she was out the front doors. She could hear several couples snogging in bushes, but her feet continued to run past them. The lights that decorated the happy couples seemed to mock her. As she ran her tears watered the ground.

After running a long length Hermione found herself in front of the Great Lake. She kneeled down into the sand and continued to sob. It took another few minutes for her to stop and anger to replace the sorrow.

"Stupid Ron!" she heaved a handful of dirt into the water. The pieces caused pretty ripples in the lake before dissolving. "Bloody! Effing! ARSEHOLE!" as she exclaimed every word another handful of dirt was tossed into the water. Hermione finally collapsed and began to sob again when a pair of arms encircled her.

"Herm-own-ninny vhat's the matter?" It was Krum; he scooped her up into his arms, and she quickly buried herself into his blood red robes. Krum then proceeded to wipe some dirt smudges off of her clothes and face. "It is okay; I have you." His words were extremely comforting, which caused Hermione to cry slightly harder.

The feeling of movement made Hermione look up- they were in front of Krum's ship. She quickly buried herself back into his chest and allowed him to carry inside.

"Here is my room," he said as he placed her on his bed. It was huge with a thick red comforter. Hermione took note that it was the only bed; Krum must have read her thoughts for he remarked, "Perks of being a Quidditch star." He gave Hermione a grin which the latter returned.

An expensive looking chandelier hung from the ceiling delicately. Below it was a blood red rug that was trapped underneath a desk. Next to said desk was a small coolest. Everything in the room screamed special attention, but like Krum said it was a perk of being a Quidditch star.

Krum then walked over to the bed and grabbed a pillow and blanket. "I vill sleep on the floor," he commented nervously. Silently he cursed himself for acting this way. Usually when he was with a girl confidence roared through his veins, but when he was around Hermione everything changed.

"No," called Hermione surprising both of them. Krum looked peeked up from his makeshift bed and stared at her. "Sleep with me." The innocent words had a much deeper meaning to Krum.

He shed off his coat, and hopped into bed still fully clothed. A few seconds of silence passed between them. Finally Hermione acted on a impulse, and rolled over so that she was on top of him. Krum apprehensively glanced up at her, but before he could speak Hermione seized his lips.

This was not how she would normally act, but due to her fight with Ron her hormones were on high. Krum pulled away, which caused Hermione to frown, and said "I think I know where you are going, but do you want to go there?" He carefully caressed her hair, which had fallen out of the knot, but his touched caused Hermione to tear up again.

"Yes," was all the she was able to reply when Krum flipped her over causing her to giggle.

***He** fastened his lips to her which must gusto, and after a few minutes he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Hermione froze as the action, but allowed her mouth to be roamed. Krum then started to rip off her clothing, and his own, as their snogging intensified.

"I want you so bad," he moaned his manhood pressing hard into her stomach. Hermione wasn't fully sure that he wanted him, but she believed that there was no turning back. It did not take long for Hermione's undergarments to be on the ground.

Krum then cruised away from her mouth, and moved to her blossoming chest. He gently placed his mouth on a nipple and began to suck as though he was thirsty. Despite herself, Hermione moaned and grabbed his hair in encouragement. Krum the switched to the other nipple and continued the action.

Never before in her life had she felt so good. Krum came back up and kissed her softly. "This may hurt," and as he muttered those word Hermione felt something slide into her. The sweet bliss was replaced by soft aches, until a burning pain rocketed through her body. Small tears came to her eyes and she bit down on her tongue to stop herself from screaming.

Krum did not push harder in, but waited for her reaction. It took five minutes for Hermione to get sort of used to being full, but a small kiss on Krum's cheek told him that she was ready.

At first the small rhythmic movements hurt, but the pain lessened and was replaced by pleasure. Hermione felt her moans mixing with his, which encouraged the Quidditch star to move faster, and their sweat coming together.

Krum did a few more pushes until Hermione came. Of course she did not know what it meant to "come", but it felt as though her body was convulsing with satisfaction. All she would remember is calling Krum's name and her body shivering with gratification. Her momentary bliss was interrupted when she felt a warm liquid invade her body, but the pleasure soon **returned.***

"You are wonderful," commented Krum, as he rolled off her, panting slightly. He pulled Hermione so that her head rested on his chest. "I love you so much."

"I l-love you too," she replied. The words felt empty to her, but Krum must have believed them for her gave her a soft kiss on the head, and cuddled into her.

Hermione yawned and slowly closed her eyes. Thoughts of empty proclamations and Ron were at the back of her mind. For some reason she felt as though Ron would be angry if he ever found out, but he would be more scandalized if he knew that his actions caused all that happened tonight.

Soft snores filled the room, and facilitated Hermione into sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She awoke and sat up in bed the next morning with a slight sore feeling in her legs. A yawn escaped her mouth, and the night before flooded her mind, Ron yelling at her and the tears, bringing a warm rush of blood to her cheeks.

She looked around to see her dress robes on the ground slightly crumpled.

That was odd.

Hermione shifted in the bed to realize the mattress she was on wasn't the comfortable one that she was to accustom to sleeping in.

Hermione glanced around but the room was dark. However not dark enough for her to make out the unmistakable arm that was around her midsection, or the red fur coat next to her dress robes-and several other items.

Not dark in enough in her mind to know she was naked, and the companion in bed with her was also in the same predicament.

The companion's face being none other than Viktor Krum.

Hermione gasped slightly before jumping out of bed and collecting her clothes. Luckily for her she knew a changing charm and changed her clothes to avoid embarrassment. Her quick movements out of bed were unnoticed by Krum who was still fast asleep.

The brown haired girl quickly dressed, and dashed out the room. A few guys who were leaving their rooms whistled, but one kindly showed her how to leave the ship.

Krum did not awake for another few minutes, and quickly noticed the Hermione's heat and weight was gone. As the previous night came to his memories he grinned and turned over in bed. He was not only grinning from the sex, but the fact that she told him he loved her.

He knew that he was in love with her, and was overjoyed that she felt the same way. Krum fell asleep once more with a grin still on his rough face, while Hermione dashed up to her room ignoring curious glances from other students.

Neither of the two thought of the fact that both had forgotten contraception.

_**Once again sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter mad up for it, and if it didn't then the next one will =)**_

_**Sorry if the Lemon scene was okay, but I have never written one before.**_

_**R and R please!**_

_**Also have a happy holiday!**_

_**Okay one last comment: I wrote two new stories called Amnesia is a Dark Enemy, and Emerald Raven. You should go check them out!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Unfortunate Child

_**Thank you to all who reviewed:**_

_**Anonymous**_

_**WickedSoulx**_

_**Crystalkyubbi-chan**_

_**tesa**_

_**replayagain**_

_**firefly**_

_**PrincessBABYYY**_

_**tsukinotora**_

_**A/N: Same as always **_

Chapter 5:

Unfortunate Child

About a month and a half had passed since the incident with Krum: even thinking about it brought chills to her spine. So far she had managed to evade the Quidditch star, by not going to the library and dashing away like a frightened deer when he came near, but Hermione knew she could not evade him for long.

The stress over the second task, and whether Harry was actually working on it, did not help her at all. Already she was beginning to feel crummy. Even though she had regained her friendship with Ron things still felt awkward between them; especially since he had no idea about her secret. She promised herself that no one would find out about it.

One morning in early February Hermione woke up to only be violently sick. She ran towards the bathroom and collapsed in front of the toilet. Demelza quickly was by her side and tried to soothe her as she puked up what was left of her dinner.

"Are you okay," she asked worriedly. Hermione wiped her hand on her pajama sleeve and nodding slowly. Even though she was lying Demelza smiled softly and walked out the bathroom. Hermione followed her and began to collect her things for the morning while changing into her robes. She noticed that she was missing her favorite socks and dived into her trunk. Small sweaters and empty boxes flew out, but Hermione paused when she stumbled over her dress robes. Bitter memories rose to her eyes in the form of tears; she slammed the trunk shut and stood up not caring about her socks.

Who could care about missing sock when she was missing something that could never be replaced again. Socks could always be bought, or washed, but the gift she gave could never be returned.

As she continued to shove her countless items into her bag, a small panic arose: her Charms book was also missing. Luckily it was on her nightstand, where she left it after reading the book in an attempt to alleviate her stress, and as she reached for it she almost knocked over her Rose of Feeling.

Hermione quickly resettled it and glanced curiously at it. A small bud was growing off the same stem of the already blossomed flower. She ignored the mysterious flower, and slowly walked out the room.

Harry and Ron were already at the table when she walked into the Great Hall. Students chattered and laughed loudly around her as though they did not have a care in the world. Hermione could feel that someone was staring at her from the Slytherin table, but she ignored it and took a seat next to Harry.

Ron, whose mouth was already stuffed, offered her the plate of eggs. One look at the offending dish had her stomach turning and she politely turned it down. Harry gave her a weird look, but returned to eating his bacon. However, Hermione did not touch any of the food except for a dry piece of toast.

"Are you alright Hermione?" questioned Harry as he took a sip of his juice. His emerald eyes seemed to stare her down. Hermione quickly looked at her reflection in the spoon and saw how pale she was.

"Yes, everything is fine," She gave Harry a strained smile, which the boy did not return.

"So..." causally started Ron as he swallowed his food, "Have you and Krum called it quits?" Harry frowned at him for lack of tact, but Ron looked back curiously.

Hermione stiffened, this movement was noticed by Harry, before replying, "I do not know." Her answer was honest, but Ron was not satisfied.

"Really? I mean you to are never seen together, unless you two are sneaking out…" He paused when he saw Hermione's face. The fact that she was already pale added to her fierce scowl. Harry tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off like a fallen leaf.

"It is none of your business," she threw her half eaten toast onto the ground before rising and stomping off. Her stomach was already beginning to churn and start the process to reject the toast.

As she hurried off she could still hear Ron say, "What is wrong with her? Maybe it's her time of the month."

Hermione barely had the chance to think over the comment before she was running to the nearest bathroom.

To her luck Krum was standing outside the girls' lavatories as though guessing she would go there. "Herm-own-ninny we need to talk." Hermione nearly trampled him as she ran in, and began to be sick inside a sink. A door opened and closed behind her. It was Krum. He moved her hair out of her face and rubbed her shoulders as she continued to heave.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he demanded once Hermione was done. For a delirious second she wanted to laugh out loud because this was the fourth time someone had questioned her about herself.

She opened her mouth for a retort, but at that moment as first year walked in. The young girl froze at the scene in front of her: a male holding a girl surrounded by the distinct smell of sick. While Krum tried to pacify the young girl Hermione thought over Ron's statement.

Quickly she began to calculate a figure in her head. For some reason something was not adding up. It had been a week and a half since…

She gasped out loud which took Krum's attention away from the now leaving girl. Everything was making sense: the mood swings-which has been happening for over a week-, the puking her guts out-even though this was the first time-, and the fact that her period was late added up to one solution.

"I think I'm pregnant," she whispered as she fell to the tile floor clutching her stomach. Krum dropped down with her, and pulled her into a hug as she cried into his shoulder. She cried not only for herself, but the possible life that could be in her stomach.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Yes Ms Granger you are pregnant," said Madame Pomfrey as the blue mist surrounded Hermione's stomach. She was seated on a private bed sectioned towards the back; Krum was right next to her with his hands covering hers. With a wave of her wand the spell disappeared, and the nurse walked over to her medicine cabinet. She came back with three bottles. Two were a deep plum, and one was a healthy blue. "Please excuse me when I say I am deeply disappointed in you." Hermione bowed her head, but she could still see Krum frowning. "The headmaster and your Head of House will be informed if you want to continue school, but for now here are some potions. The purple ones will help alleviate morning sickness, but not get rid of it, while the blue is vitamins."

A quick turn of the heel and the nurse disappeared to her quarters to possibly inform the headmaster. Krum, taking the advantage that Promfrey was gone, jumped up a closed the curtain around her bed. He then sat down and grabbed her hand in his again.

"Herm-own-ninny," Hermione flinched as he addressed her, "I am sorry for putting you in this position. I never meant for this mistake to happen!"

Hermione flew out of the bed and backed away from him. "Mistake? You are calling this unfortunate child a mistake!" Without thinking she grabbed her stomach before taking a deep breath. "The only _mistake _was sleeping with you."

"Are you going to keep it?" questioned Viktor. He actually looked sorry for his earlier comment by bowing his head and twiddling his thumbs.

Hermione's own breath caught in her throat. To be honest she was not totally sure. Was she ready to give up her life for another?

"Yes," was all she managed to whisper before Krum jumped up, wrapped her in an embrace, and kissed her on the forehead. Hermione looked up, resurfacing from her own thoughts, to see Krum grinning happily at her.

"Herm-own-ninny you do not know how happy I to know that you want to keep our baby," this time Hermione flinched at the word "our". "During the summer you can meet my parents, and I promise to take care of you and the baby!"

Hermione just smiled back, even though her smile was not genuine, and nodded at his ramblings. In her heart she knew he was trying to comfort her, but the words felt far off and fake. If she could choose between death and this situation then she would have been knocking on death's door with a bouquet of flowers.

_Stop it,_ scolded her inner self, _what would your mother say?_ Her mother would say we all make mistakes, but only you can fix them.

"…and everything will be alright," concluded Krum happily. Internally, he could sense doubt within Hermione so he lifted her chin slightly so that their eyes met. "Everything _will_ be alright. Remember I love you."

Oh great, sighed Hermione, more information to remember. "I l-love you too," she repeated with emptiness. Krum grinned once more and tried to kiss her, but she turned away.

"Excuse me," rudely called the nurse. She was watching the public display of affection with a look of disappointment, but Hermione could hardly care less for the old woman gave her the excuse to turn her head away from the kiss. "The headmaster is her."

With that Madame Pomfrey left the area. Hermione promptly walked over to bed, as though she was a ghost, and sat down sadly. Krum quickly followed like a puppy, and wrapped her in a hug from behind.

"Just relax," he whispered slowly in her ear.

Hermione scowled at the statement; but changed it into a strained smile as Albus Dumbledore strolled into her line of vision.

With one look he shook his head causing his beard to tremble and Hermione's stomach plummet within.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Next chapter will be a special date, going over what Dumbledore said, and the second task. **_

_**See you then and review please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Doubts and Offers

_**Sorry for being a jerk and not updating. Thank you to all who have reviewed and get ready for a whole lot of updates this summer : )**_

Chapter 6:

Doubts and Offers

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The half moon barely added any light as Hermione waited apprehensively by the Durmstrang ship. She was risking a detention, but this thought did not faze her. Instead thoughts of what Viktor Krum would want with her swarmed her brain.

There were no words to describe how she felt about the situation or about him. She could feel guilty, but for some odd reason she didn't. Yes it was a dumb move on her part and yes she should have been careful, but that was then and she needed to think about the future. _How will I tell my parents, how will I deal with a child and still go to school, how am I to…_

The sound of a door slamming caught her attention. Viktor Krum, dressed in nice slacks and a button-up shirt, smiled lightly at her before mumbling, "sorry Herm-own-ninny, ve haff an 8 o'clock curfew at Durmstrang. Vell it is really for me, but the rest must follow the rules also."

"What do you want with me Krum," she inquired impatiently and slightly embarrassed for she was dressed in her school robes along with regular muggle clothes.

"Ve need to talk and valk." Krum offered to hold her hand, but Hermione crossed her arms in response. Sadly Krum looked at the ground as they walked away from the ship and along a path that circled the lake. "I feel that you hate me, and I do not blame you at all," he finally admitted after several minutes of silence. "You see things, mistakes, happen but they usually happen for a good reason. I see this babe as some sort of miracle vaiting to happen…not a demon that Karkaroff thinks it will be."

Hermione blushed and was grateful that the night sky could hide this. Early today they, that is Krum and her, had a meeting with their Headmasters; it was supposed to be a nice meeting, but before they started moods and feelings were already tense.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk with a calm face while Professor Karkaroff paced the room nervously to the point that Dumbledore was afraid he would scrape his carpet._

_Hermione could only watch Karkaroff with a sick feeling in her stomach; every few minutes Karkaroff would look at her and scowl, but Krum patted her knee in support._

_A hard smack on the desk signaled that Karkaroff was ready to speak. He lifted his palms, glared at Dumbledore, and in an angry tone shouted, "First you stick another one of your students in the competition, then one of your harlot students gets herself pregnant…"Krum growled at his headmaster, but Professor Karkaroff ignored this and continued to glare, but this time he would look at Hermione also._

"_Igor we are both grown up enough to know that it takes two to create a child." Karkaroff snorted angrily at him before resuming his pace. "Ms. Granger knows how upset I am about this situation, but I believe the two will figure something out."Hermione cringed at how light his tone sounded and at the term Karkaroff called her. _

"_Look here Dumbledore, next time keep a better control of your students unless you vant another demon…"_

_Hermione rose and shrieked, "You will not call my baby a demon!" She placed a protective hand on her stomach and ignored Krum's tug at her skirt for her to sit down. She shook him off and walked over to Karkaroff till they were a few, dangerous, inches apart._

"_You foolish girl that is vhat the thing is! A spawn of evil bent…" Hermione slapped him as hard as she could muster. Karkaroff raised his wand, but Krum stepped in front of Hermione to offer protection._

_Dumbledore watched the scene with an amused smile before cutting in, "That is a powerful hand you have Ms. Granger, but that is enough for today. I need to speak to professor Karkaroff alone for a bit." _

_Hermione rose slowly and headed to the door with Krum at her heels. As she touched the knob he grabbed her arm to stop her, but she simply shrugged him off before running away…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Krum exhaled deeply before stating, "I really do love you Herm-o-ninny, and I know that you vill feel the same." He spoke with such great confidence that Hermione had to admire.

She ignored that thought and cruelly stated, "Shows what you know Krum! I will have this child, but once the baby is born you will have limited visitation."

Her words were like a low blow to his stomach."I vant a family vith you… not some stupid visitation thing!" For emphasis Krum laid a hand on her stomach and looked her in the eyes with intensity.

"Krum you will have to prove yourself for me to believe you…" Krum stopped her by grabbing her rosy cheeks, do to her anger, and kissing her passionately. Hermione could not help but kiss him back for there was so much warmth and love in his kiss. He broke apart and could not help but chuckle at her reaction. "I guess that is a start," she admitted angrily, but nothing she could say would wipe the smile off of Krum's face as he walked her back to the castle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron and Hermione slowly leaned against the door of the headmaster's office. Just a few moments ago they were called away while helping Harry.

"Dumbledore, do you know how dangerous it is to have her do this task in her condition?" inquired a voice that sounded like McGonagall. Her ragged breathing suggested that she was either upset or angry; perhaps both.

"We have taken every safety measure possible," reasoned Dumbledore. With every word his voice became louder.

With a curious look Ron turned to Hermione and asked, "Who do you think they are talking about?" He pressed against the door more in order to pick up more information.

"No idea," replied Hermione with a small blush. She knew exactly who there were talking about, and her shame slowly ate at her insides.

Professor Dumbledore opened his door, startling the two from their eavesdropping. "Hello Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley." He shuffled them in. The first thing they noticed was the headmaster and headmistress of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, but what really had them confused were the two unconscious people lying on the ground. "You two along with Ms. Chang and Ms. Delacour will be helping out in the second task."

"How?" inquired Ron while staring at Chang horrified. While his gaze was occupied Hermione took the chance to look at Karkaroff; he looked miffed, but was not looking at her.

"You guys are the things that the champions will miss the most. Their task is to rescue you from the watery deep in the Great Lake." Karkaroff growled angrily and everyone knew why but Madame Maxine and Ron who looked at him curiously.

From the students there and the champions Hermione knew she was the thing that Krum would miss. Ron must have guessed this for his ears developed a red tinge and his face formed a frown.

"Will we be safe," whispered Hermione with an involuntary hand movement to her stomach.

Dumbledore patter her on the back in a kind manner. "Yes very safe. You will be placed in an enchanted sleep and after the champions rescue you then you will awake." Ron nodded as though this was the greatest plan ever while Hermione looked at the adults skeptically. "And with that I say good night…"

Before Hermione could protest Dumbledore waved his wand and the two teens were knocked out.

"Dumbly-dore, you could have told them more," scolded Madame Maxine as she looked at the now four unconscious teens.

Dumbledore simply shrugged before leaving his office in order to prepare for the second task.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_You haff a water beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny," said Krum. Harry had the impression that Krum was drawing attention back onto himself; perhaps to remind her that he had just rescued her from the lake, but Hermione brushed away the beetle impatiently and said, "You're well outside the time limit, though, Harry…. Did it take you ages to find us?"_

"_No…I found you okay…."_

Once Harry finished his answer Krum dragged Hermione away to a pile of bushes. He sat her down carefully before starting, "Herm-own-ninny are you alright? I did not know they vould do this." He gestured to the scene the cheering crowd by the lake.

Hermione simply shrugged, but there was one question that was gnawing at her insides. "Would you really miss me?" she questioned after a few seconds.

Krum grabbed her hand and lifted her chin so that their eyes met. "Yes I vould…I vant you to come to my home in the summer vith me and meet my parents."

"Krum that is sweet but…"

A raised hand from Krum stopped her excuse. "Wait you still haff that bug in your hair." He leaned and pulled something out of her hair. It was a beetle with weird markings; with a flick the beetle soared through the air. "There, now vhat vere you saying?"

Hermione looked at the love and sincerity in his eyes before replying, "Krum…er Viktor…I would love to come to your home." In a happy glee Viktor kissed her forehead and gave her a hug.

At the sound of Karkaroff's worried voice they stood up and walked back over to the champions to hear his results with their hands linked.

_**Let's see what Karkaroff has to say about to Krum. Then some baby blues.**_

_**Reviews are great. **_


	7. Chapter 7 Beautiful Image

_**Thank you guys for every review, story alert, favorite story etc. I really appreciate it!Sorry for not posting but it is a long story involving my charger dying and more. I hope this longer chapter will make up for it!**_

_**Also if you like Non-Cannon pairings then you should read this other stories that I have:  
Child's Song (AU, Vamp, Sirius/Ginny)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 7:

Beautiful Image

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone who knew Hermione knew something was up, but only Ron believed that the reason was Viktor Krum.

He first realized this when the two disappeared after the second event for a few minutes; then the article from Rita Skeeter convinced him that he was right.

Ron knew he had to do something if he wanted Hermione for himself. He knew in his heart that they were meant to be, but he needed to act fast.

With a Hermione-like impulse he jumped off of his bed and made his way to the library to look for something that could rip the two apart.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_(Chapter Twenty-Eight HPGOF)_

"Why were you out with Potter this late at night," demanded Karkaroff as he sat down behind his desk. He grabbed his throat and massaged it gently; it still stung from when Hagrid threw him up against the tree.

Karkaroff's office was much grander than the student's quarters. He had a huge fireplace along with three extra rooms: a luxurious bathroom, his own spacious bedroom, and his desk area which he and Krum now occupied.

When Krum realized that his headmaster was not going to offer him a chair, which is what Karkaroff would usually do, he continued to stand and replied, "I had to discuss herm-own-ninny vith him."

Karkaroff glared at the mention of Hermione's name and without any warning threw one of his quills at Krum. "Why do you care so much about that girl? She is mainly a hole in the path of your great future." Using his wand he summoned and ice pack and placed it on his neck; Krum could not help but think at how much his headmaster was acting like a child.

"I love her," admitted Krum without hesitation or fear. He shifted his shoulders back and continued to speak, "She is like no other girl I haff met. She is real unlike those fans."

For a brief second Karkaroff was touched at how much he cared for the girl, but his old side kicked back in. "Viktor if you don't settle this ordeal I will settle this myself," he threatened menacingly.

"And how so professor?" inquired Krum with a smirk. He knew that Karkaroff was either bluffing or had a horrible idea.

The chair squeaked as Karkaroff leaned forward with a leering smile; his goatee made him look even more sinister. "First I will notify your parents…"

Krum scoffed angrily and retrieved the quill. "Go ahead!"

"I meant both of your parents," smoothly retorted Karkaroff. Krum paused in his actions before looking at the Headmaster's smirk: he had obviously touched a nerve.

Krum knew that his parents would be disappointed in him, at first, but would soon forgive him and embrace him. However, Hermione let it slip that her parents would be extremely angry and she had no idea how else they would react.

"No, I could care less about myself but you vould ruin her."

Karkaroff gloated at the mood change, "yes along with your quidditch team and others who would delight at this fact…"

"O-okay fine I vill handle this," reasoned Krum. He hunched his shoulders over to show his defeat and looked at the ground.

Karkaroff cupped a hand onto his shoulder and stated with great achievement, "Thank you Viktor that is all I ask from you. No run along to bed."

"Yes professor," mumbled Krum as he retreated out of the room. Once he reached his room Krum leaned up against his bed post and let his mind wander for any possible solution to get out of Karkaroff's threat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione laid on her bed with a pillow and blanket wrapped tight for company. All of her fellow classmates were either roaming the grounds or visiting with other friends.

Thoughts of Harry's conversation, about last night's meeting between him and Viktor, filled her mind; during the entire tale Ron would glance at her with a foreign look that she could not decipher.

The opening of her door caught Hermione's attention and she sat up. "Hey Hermione, um…what is new?" asked Ginny idly as she stepped inside. The red head walked over to Hermione's bed and took a seat without invitation.

"Which one of the guys sent you up here," retorted the brunette as she laid her head back down.

"They both asked." Hermione sighed and squirmed in her bed for a more comfortable position. "Look Hermione they both are very worried and concerned about you and so am I. Ever since you and Krum started dating…or whatever you two are doing we all have noticed changes about you."

Hermione tried to hide a sniffle, "I'm fine, I just have been stressing out about the competition that's all." She added a small brave smile before resting her head again. Thanks to her pregnancy her hormones were raging and she could go from happy to teary in five seconds flat.

Ginny, realizing this was a blatant lie shifted off the bed and looked around the room "Okay, but if you want to talk then I am here, even if I am younger than you I consider you as a friend…" she trailed off at the sight of Hermione's flower from Viktor. "Oh my gosh you have a rose of feeling!"

"Yeah," replied Hermione as she watched Ginny touched the glass casing. Inside the Rose looked slightly hunched over and dreary, but the small bud attached was growing beautifully. It took Hermione less than a few days to realize what the small bud symbolized, but now she hoped that Ginny would not understand the small bud.

"My mum once had one that my dad gave her after she gave birth to Charlie." Ginny turned to Hermione, who felt as though he heart was slowly sinking, and continued her monologue. "She got rid of it though after the twins were born because it would always reveal when she was pregnant. She told me that she gave Bill a new broom if he would hide the flower…" Ginny paused and looked at the glass again as though it might explode. She then looked to Hermione with an accusatory expression. "In a picture with my mum pregnant with Percy the flower had another bud….another picture showed two new buds forming when she was pregnant with Fred and George…"

Hermione stood up shakily and grabbed Ginny by the shoulders. "Ginny I'm kind of tired so I better…"

"Hermione you're pregnant!" exclaimed Ginny as she escaped from her clutches.

Both girls stared at each other until Hermione quickly ran to the door and checked to see if anybody was near; once the coast was clear she shut the door and locked it. "Ginny do not freak…"

Ginny interrupted before hearing a silly explanation, "Is this why you have been acting so weird? Why didn't you say…" Ginny looked at the rose and then back to Hermione. "Wait is Krum the father?"

Silence erupted between them; the girls looked at each other as though searching for any clues. Hermione looked for more anger why Ginny searched for answers. "Yes Viktor is…" Hermione stopped and collapsed on her bed in tears. It was not like Hermione to cry so much, but, once again, her hormones were on high.

Hesitantly Ginny patted her back. "What are you going to do?"

Hermione looked up at her and cried, "I have a…I just d-don't know!" She then succumbed to more tears and dropped her head into the pillow.

"Hermione please don't cry. You are a very smart witch and can figure this out!"

With a rude scoff Hermione lifted her face up and retorted, "Oh yeah if I am so smart then I wouldn't be pregnant!" She then felt guilty and continued to cry. It was not the baby's fault, it was only an innocent child, but everything was her own fault.

Ginny pulled the pillow away from her in disgust. "Stop it just stop!" Hermione sat up and wiped her eyes while watching Ginny glare at her. "I hate it when people cry or feel sorry for themselves! Look you are not going to have to go through this alone. You have me and Krum and Harry…"

"No, Harry and Ron must not know," whispered Hermione as Ginny's words hit her like sharp bee stings. The young girl was right: there was no need to feel pity but move on.

Ginny's angry face fell and was replaced by a concerned one. "Okay, well then what's first with this whole baby thing?" Hermione looked at her again to see a smile on her freckled face.

"Well first I have a check-up with Madame Pomfrey…"

Ginny pulled her up and marched her over to the door, "Okay let's get moving."

Already Hermione was beginning to enjoy the fact that Ginny knew. The girl's upbeat attitude on the way to the hospital wing kept her thoughts away from anything negative.

In no time they reached the fourth floor where Krum paced impatiently by the Hospital ward. He looked up at the sound of approaching feet and smiled at Hermione. With cautious steps she walked up to him; the feeling that Viktor only had eyes for her comforted her worrying even more.

"I almost thought you forgot," mumbled Krum as he wrapped his arms around Hermione; she returned the hug without hesitation. They broke apart and Krum quickly realized that they had company. "Vhy is she here?" inquired Krum pointing to Ginny who looked slightly ticked.

Hermione took a deep breath and stated, "She knows…" Ginny smiled at Krum's surprise.

"You told her! Herm-own-ninny ve never…" his lips were captured by Hermione's in an effort for her to calm him down. They broke apart after a minute and Viktor stammered, "Um…er…"

Ginny could only giggle at Krum's blush before commenting, "Well if you two are done I think Madame Pomfrey wants to get this check-up started." The two looked at the now open door to see the school nurse staring at them. She had a slight motherly look along with a disappointing one that did not affect Hermione at all.

"Ms. Weasley is right Ms. Granger. Now I have a child in here sick so we need to get started quickly." Madame Pomfrey shuffled them in and led them to her own personal office complete with medical books and several jars of ointments and creams. Where her desk was now stood a bed; Hermione climbed up and looked at the nurse. "Well lay back and pull up you shirt so I can see your midriff.

Hermione did as told with a small blush. Madame Pomfrey took out her wand and waved it over her bare stomach. Her body glowed and on the opposite wall a yellowish picture of a small creature appeared. The teens gasped while Pomfrey could not help but smile. She shifted her wand so that they could see more. The scene before them did not spell out guilt or trouble, but peace. Leftover feelings from her talk with Ginny evaporated at the beautiful sight before them.

A small tear rose to Hermione's eye at the image; in front of her very eyes was their baby; a mistake to some, but a baby nonetheless. Viktor kissed away the tear before turning back to the picture with a wide grin on his face. Ginny had almost the same expression, but it could not match Viktor's fatherly one.

Viktor looked from Hermione to the wall and could not help but succumb to his thoughts for a few seconds, _this is the best feeling ever and I could never let this go. _Even though his thoughts were happy, deep inside his soul was slowly be gnawed at how he was going to tell Hermione about Karkaroff's threat.

"Do you want to know the baby's gender?" inquired Madame Pomfrey after a few more minutes of blissful silence. Krum pulled himself away from his own thoughts at the intriguing words.

Hermione looked to Viktor, who grabbed her hand in an eager response, and Ginny who was nodding her head frantically. She took a deep breath and with her eyes on the image answered, "Yes…"

_**So I have realized that I have about six or more chapters until this story is over; so this should be done by August! = ( **_

_**I promise that Hermione will get over her guilt and stuff ( I just needed some filler information) and things should work out…after awhile.**_

_**Also I will admit I had ( keyword "had") no idea where this story will go, but trust me you will like it, then hate me, then love me again…hopefully.  
**_

_**Reviews are wonderful!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Good While It Lasted

_**Thank you for all the support.**_

_**A/N: There is a…rape scene in here, but mildly explained for a reason. Because of this beware and don't hate me!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 8:

Good While It Lasted

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nerves crept up on her as she neared Viktor. He was sitting by a tree near the lake, the lake had serendipitously become their spot, with half of his face illuminated by the moonlight. He looked over at her before turning to the lake with a smile on his face. Hermione crept up next to him and sat down steadily.

"Good evening, love," murmured Viktor as he placed a kiss on her lips. Through all they been through Hermione welcomed the kiss while craving more, it must be the hormones.

"Hello yourself," she replied happily as they broke apart.

Viktor wrapped an arm around her waist. "So vhy did you call me out here so late? That is very unlike you Herm-own-ninny,"

"People change Viktor," she informed in a know-it-all manner. Hermione changed her tone and added, "Besides I want to show you something,"

Viktor nodded but Hermione did not move. When blissful quiet erupted between them he decided to break it with small chit-chat, "Aw, I will miss this lake. At Durmstrang ours is usually frozen over with nothing special about it."

"Well I find it absolutely dreadful especially with the Giant Squid." Hermione gave a small shiver that Krum mistook as her being cold even though the air was warm.

"Well the creature did help me in the second task so I owe it," he retorted as though this was some sort of playful debate.

"Viktor," whispered Hermione dreading her next question, "What happened during the Third Task?"

"Do you mean your friend and that Diggory boy?"

"No…" she slowly dragged out. "Harry says you attacked Cedric and that something was wrong about you."

"Herm-own-ninny I vant you to hear this: I would never intentionally hurt anyone I know…" he trailed off and grabbed her hand. Hermione could not help but feel the romantic air around them: resting by a tree with the moonlight shining upon them. "…or love," finished Krum with a kiss to her hand.

"Now I haff a question for you. How far along are you?"

"Almost six months," she replied without thinking. Ginny constantly kept up with "baby" questions including those that prodded her to tell Harry and Ron despite her obvious answer of no. After the third task Hermione planned to tell them, but with Cedric dead the timing was all wrong. "Why do you ask?"

Viktor looked down her stomach which looked the same since he saw her, flat. "Well if I may be bold you do not look like it at all. Is there something wrong with the baby?"

Hermione chuckled; she stood up, slowly and with great effort, and informed, "Professor Flitwick, he knows because all Hogwarts staff must be informed, made me this cloak that hides my stomach from the other students. You didn't see me wobble as we were walking?"

"No…that is an ingenious cloak," he mused.

"I wish it hid more of this pregnancy," sighed Hermione, many students were taking notice of her frequent bathroom breaks or her constant snacking.

"Can you show me?"

Hermione opened her black robes and with the charm gone her stomach seemed to grow. She had a nice round stomach that still had some growing and stretching to do.

Krum rose on two knees and placed a palm on her belly with such a remarkable expression that Hermione laughed again. "I think I felt our baby kicked."

"Our baby," repeated Hermione liking the way that it sounded. "So no more worrying our baby is fine and growing healthy."

"Yes," letting out a happy laugh as he felt another kick. "Our baby vill be one strong, beautiful, and healthy little girl…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Krum had come to say good-bye to Hermione  
"Could I haff a word?" he asked her.  
"Oh…yes…all right," said Hermione, looking slightly flustered, and following Krum through the crowd and out of sight._

"Are you okay Herm-own-ninny?" he inquired once they were a good distance away from her friends.

"I am just nervous about going home and keeping this a secret." Only a few days ago did Ginny find an ancient law that nulled the tracking charm placed on underage witches if they were "in the family way". Hermione was glad, but still unhappy about keeping the secret from her parents. Luckily the baby was due in September and bid her more time before telling her parents.

"Vell so far I haff Karkaroff at bay and he shall not spoil things," informed Krum like a detective. "You vill be coming by my house in the summer yes?"

"Of course I will be," replied Hermione as though not coming would be stupid. She started to head backwards where her friends stood waiting. "No we better go or we will miss our…"

Viktor pulled her arm her so that she was wrapped around him and before she could do anything he kissed her deeply. Love, fear, and happiness transformed between them until their lips parted slowly.

"What was that?" questioned Hermione in a dreamy voice.

She knew that her face looked goofy for Viktor was smiling. "You did not enjoy that?" he retorted with doubt.

"Yes!" breathed Hermione with excitement. She took a deep breath, ignored Viktor's chuckle, and added, "I mean of course I did, but it caught me by surprise that's all"

With a wink Viktor replied, "Vell I am not that predictable." With one last kiss and hug he added, "Take care, both of you, and I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back wishing they could kiss and hold each other all day.

_They returned quite soon. Ron stared Hermione, but her face was quite passive._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Welcome Herm-own-ninny!" greeted Krum as he opened the door. "How are you feeling? How is the baby?" He was dressed in regular muggle clothing just like Hermione.

"We both are fine and tired," answered Hermione with a yawn as she stepped inside. Already the beauty of the house sunk in to her soul. Thanks to many reds, tinges of browns, and other colors the house felt calm and warm.

Hermione looked around but no one else came to greet her. "Are your p-parents here?" The only reason she stumbled over the words was because she feared any parental action. Luckily her parents did not notice anything, but that was because their dentist jobs were more demanding during the summer for too many kids where eating sweets.

"They stepped out, but should be back soon," he answered while removing her coat. The charm wore off again and her true stomach was revealed once more. Krum stared at her stomach with a mixture of curiosity and warmth. The two continued to stand there-Hermione simply did not mind for Viktor's look made her grin- until Krum shook his head and exclaimed, "Take a seat! I don't vant you on your feet too long. Do you vant something to drink?"

Krum literally rushed her into a chair and sat her down after fluffing her pillows. "No I am fine…"she laughed as Viktor magicked a leg rest to elevate her puffy ankles.

"Herm-own-ninny do not hesitate to ask for anything. You are the pregnant one and deserve to be treated vell." She was actually very shocked at her answer, but did not say anything more.

"Okay first please call me 'mione. It would be easier," Viktor nodded and tossed the new name around in his mind. "Well can I have something sweet? I've been craving that for awhile now!"

"Of course," he replied happily before darting off in to the kitchen.

Hermione took the chance to look around the living room. The room was very small, but Hermione soon realized that this was a sitting room for there was only a fireplace and several armchairs. On the table next to the other blood red armchair laid dozens of letters, few were opened, while another bag stood waiting.

"Here you go," he dutifully called while handing her several cookies on a plate. Viktor retreated back to his original seat.

The warm smell of the cookies grabbed her sense and she quickly took a bite. A sensation of bliss rolled on her tongue or merely she was greatly craving chocolate. "So what have you been up to?" she asked like a wife would do. Funny at how much comfortable she felt around him.

"Just answering some fan mail. I was reading some letters before you came in." Viktor picked up a letter for emphasis. "This one looks different than the others. Is it okay if I read it?"

"Sure." Hermione took another bite of the cookie letting the chocolate melt in her mouth. She was oblivious to the red powder that misted from the fan letter.

"Are you okay?" questioned Hermione for five minutes passed. Krum sat there quietly staring off in to space with a blank face. Fearfully, Hermione called him again, but nothing reached through him."Viktor?"

Suddenly he snapped, rose from his seat, and walked over to Hermione. With great intensity he kissed her on the lips; more like smashed his face against her.

"Ow," she whimpered mercilessly with Krum still pressing his mouth against hers. "Gerroff!" She pushed him, but Krum only budged slightly.

Against her wishes she slapped him in the face in effort to awake him, but nothing helped. Instead he forced her against the armchair. Desperately Hermione wished for her wand, but it laid useless in her coat pocket.

"Please," moaned Hermione as Krum pressed up against her harder. "Think of the baby!"

Viktor paused at that word, but continued with his actions while attempting to take off her clothes. Powder fell off his fingers and littered her now naked body. Hermione slapped his fingers away until he grabbed both of her hands and held them high above her head. The last thing she remembered, before passing out from the pain, was Krum glaring down on top of her with unfocused eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She awoke several hours later cold and naked on the floor. With hesitant glances she noted Krum being nowhere in sight along with several bruises on her arms and stomach. Slowly Hermione grabbed and dressed while light tears cascaded down her face.

Thoughts of what happened swarmed her mind until she felt sick. There was something wrong with Krum, but anger replaced any form of his guilt in her mind.

There were no apologies for what he did to her and baby…

The baby.

Hermione looked down at her stomach once more and noticed something red. She touched it and gasped: it was blood. On the carpet marked a reminder of what he did.

A sharp pain racked her body starting from her spine to her pelvis. Immediately she knew what was going on.

_No! _she cried out in her mind._ It is too early_, but another pain overcame her and she fell to the ground.

Crawling on hands and knees Hermione headed towards her coat and slipped it on. She grabbed her wand and magicked away to the only place that could help her now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Krum whistled happily as he walked in to his living room. Even though he was upset at Hermione never coming by to visit he was still in a good mood.

A slight ruffle in a chair stopped him in his tracks. He strolled to the chair and nearly jumped at the occupant. "Herm-own-ninny! You never came by to see me…" his voice fell at the sight of Hermione's smooth stomach. He had hoped to see her big belly once more. "Are you still vearing the coat?"

"No Krum, I already had the baby," her tone was curt and very rude, but she kept up a passive demeanor while Krum looked very worried.

"And you never told me Herm-own-ninny? Vhy didn't you tell me?" his voice sounded more pleading that questioning as he rolled the questions out.

Hermione sucked in a huge breath and asked, "Krum do you remember what happened on July 1st?" Her voice cracked at the date as a wave of imaginary pain racked her body. Never could she forget what happened.

Scratching his hair, Krum stated in a confused manner, "No that day is a blur…vhy do you ask?" It was the truth, but Hermione did not like the answer for she wiped away a tear that threatened to fall down her face. Krum leaned forward to console, but she only leaned back in fear.

"Nothing?" she pressed on, but Krum merely shook his hand. With a heavy head she disappeared to her original seat and pulled out a car seat with a pink blanket covering it. "Here is your daughter." Hermione picked up the small child and placed her gently in his arms. The little girl opened her brown eyes, the exact same color as Hermione's, and yawned; Krum could literally feel his heart melt. She had her mother's facial structure, but his black hair was apparent on the tiny scalp.

Krum looked at Hermione who was tensing her fingers nervously. Something was different about her. "She is beautiful," he cooed while rocking his girl with light sways. "Vhat is her name?" he asked, he peered up at Hermione, but looked back down at their baby for Hermione's stature was intimidating.

_What did I do wrong? _thought Krum to himself while cradling his little girl.

"Helen Viktoria." Carefully but fast, Hermione removed the child from Krum's arms and backed away slowly. Krum could not hide how hurt he was at the current situation. He wanted to be there when their baby was born, hold her for the first time, or even simply help coach Hermione through the entire ordeal.

Now his only chance to really see his baby was snatched away after a few glorious minutes.

"Herm-own-ninny vhat is the matter?" questioned Krum as he reached out for her arm. She ducked back with disgust on her face.

"Nothing…" she whispered back, she raised her arm to reveal her wand. With a quick charm Krum's memory of them together and the baby was gone. She placed little Helen in her car seat and apparated out the room. As the world spinned around her she stated loud and clear, "At least nothing will be wrong again."

_**Do you remember when I said you readers would be mad?**_

_**Please keep in mind what I said after that!**_

_**p.s. only four chapters left and the Epilogue! : (**_


	9. Chapter 9 Tough Decisions

_**So sorry that the last chapter did not make sense and after the rquest of a reviewer I have changed the content rating to M.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 9:

Tough Decisions

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hermione are you sure that this is a good idea," observed Ginny as she watched Hermione dash all over her room applying charms. The red head cuddled little Helen and cooed nonsense to soothe her.

"No, but this is the only way to conceal her from anybody here," she replied. Hermione added one last charm that would alert her of Helen's crying. Despite how much she loved her daughter, Helen's crying kept her up a lot which led to dark circles forming under her eyes; the Weasleys' figured she was simply not sleeping well due to the aftermath of the third task.

Every charm she applied, thanks to Ginny for giving her a motherly book, all had to do with concealing Helen from the others in the house to simple mother ones like a warning when Helen had a full diaper. She felt so sneaky about doing this, but it was for the best.

"Hermione," called Ginny from her bed. Hermione took a seat on her bed and lightly touched Helen's black hair- both girls knew that she would have Krum's sleek hair; just another thing about her precious daughter that would remind her of…Krum.

Hermione never told Ginny the full story, despite her badgering about the subject, but she did say that Krum had upset her and she did not want him to have anything to do with him.

"I know this maybe out of my place to say," started Ginny as she handed Helen to her mother so that she could nurse, "but when we found out that Helen was a girl you should have seen Krum's face. He looked so proud that day and however he upset you I don't think you should keep her away from him."

"I have already made my decision," retorted Hermione. Ginny nodded in defeat, grabbed another mothering book of Hermione's, and read over some of the information; seeing that Hermione was a book nerd she bought several books about babies.

Right when Helen finished drinking Molly shouted from downstairs, "Time to eat dinner!" Hermione quickly burped Helen and placed her in her crib. Each girl gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

"Shoot," mumbled Hermione as she reentered to place a disillusionment charm on the crib. "I must not forget that one again."

A few days after Harry arrived to Grimmauld place the reunited trio was eating lunch when Hermione received a signal that Helen was crying. Politely, she excused herself from the table and headed up to her and Ginny's makeshift room, but right when she passed the boys' room her signal stopped.

Panic struck her heart and, after making sure the coast was clear, she rushed over to Ginny's room, opened the door, and gasped at the sight of Molly Weasley cradling Helen in her arms.

"I came in here to drop off some laundry and to my surprise I found this little one silently crying in her crib," Molly trailed off at Helen's renewed cries. Without missing a beat Molly sung a small ditty to calm the baby; her singing worked and Helen was silent once more. "Now by the way this little cutie looks I could exactly see who the mother is…" at this Molly looked up at Hermione's horror stricken eyes. There was nothing accusing in the matriarch's eyes only curiosity and slight disappointment.

"Do your parents know?"

The answer to this was yes. It took a lot of brain power to figure out how to keep Helen from her own grandparents and, as she lay in her hospital room, she came up with one idea: to tell her parents.

The Grangers were absolutely shocked at this piece of news, but they went along with spoiling Helen at any chance. Of course they were extremely disappointed in her, but her mother told her this was her problem and she had to make her own decisions now. When Hermione told her parents that she was going to stay with the Weasleys they were skeptical, but a quick lie about them knowing cleared things up.

Now another Weasley knew.

"Yes they do," answered Hermione. She could not help but feel like a defendant on trail with molly being her judge.

The two mothers stared at each other for several minutes when Molly stated, "Well Hermione I always considered you to be a daughter to me so what I am about to tell you is something that I would tell Ginny if she was in the same situation: I am disappointed, but I respect your decision.

"Sit down for a second so I can tell you a quick story," called Molly. Hermione took a seat next to her and wiped away her newly formed tears. "Now not many of my kids know this but me and Arthur eloped right after Hogwarts. We did this because of You-Know-Who was getting stronger at that time…and for another reason." Molly cuddled Helen even more and continued on, "I was pregnant at the time."

"With Bill," inquired Hermione.

"No," replied Molly, her own tears falling from her eyes now, "and that is why I respect you for keeping Helen. I have no idea how you will care for Helen during Hogwarts, but I will be glad to drop in at anytime to help care for her." Molly shifted Helen to the crook of her arm so she could hug Hermione who was crying even harder.

"T-thank you," was the only intelligible words that she managed to say.

Molly released her and placed Helen in the rightful arms, "I promise to keep this a secret, and when you are ready to tell the others then I will be at your side."

Molly stood up to leave, grabbed her basket, and left the new mother in a deep silence.

Hermione kissed Helen's small nose while her brain went in to overdrive on a solution that involved continuing school and keeping Helen safe and hidden.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The first few months of school for Hermione were very tiring for she was in constant worry over Helen, her subjects were more demanding, and she was also worrying about keeping the entire ordeal a secret from Harry and Ron. Also, for a very odd reason, Dumbledore made her a prefect- as if she needed more responsibilities, stress and more time with Ron.

Ron. Ever since school started she noticed him watching her more and more. He was also acting very weird with his sly glances and subtle hints about Krum. Constantly she reminded him that she and Krum were not an item and every time she did Ron would grin at this fact.

Harry on the other hand did not seem to care if Hermione was ever with Krum. In fact he was the one who usually smoothed over the rough patches between Hermione and Ron whenever Ron mentioned Krum.

As for little Helen, she was one of the greatest joys in Hermione's life. Thanks to Molly's offer, Ginny's help, and Madame Pomfrey's quick thinking, Helen was constantly cared for during the entire day. At night Hermione would watch her while doing homework, during the day Madame Pomfrey and Molly would switch off caring for Helen, and Ginny helped out anytime she could.

Hermione did not like the idea of her daughter being in a hospital all the time, but for now it was the best decision. She talked to Dumbledore about this subject matter and he suggested that after she took her O.W.L.S. she could continued her school work at home. It would be hard to explain to the guys why she was quitting school, but it was only November and she had loads of time to think of a plan.

"Morning Madame Pomfrey," called Hermione on a mild Saturday morning. She shut the hospital doors behind her and walked over to the school nurse who held a squirming Helen in her arms.

"I am glad you are taking her out today," stated the nurse as she placed the baby in Hermione's arms. "She just learned to lift her legs and chest up and keeps trying to "swim" all over the place." The nurse sounded very tired, but she smiled all the same.

Hermione grabbed a bag filled with small toys and other baby necessities and replied, "Well even though it may be a bit cold today I agree that she could use the fresh air." After placing a quick concealing charm over the baby the mother daughter pair was off to sit underneath a tree by the lake.

"Someone is thirsty," mused Hermione as Helen squirmed even more against her chest. She pulled up her shirt and was happy to breast for she felt very sore. Helen suckled contently while Hermione stifled yawns every now and then- the past week she had been overfilled with homework and prefect duties.

Once Helen was done Hermione burped the girl and laid her down by her side; Hermione also laid down so they were eye to eye. Helen's beautiful brown eyes looked at her mother and the two laid there for awhile when Hermione yawned again. Helen copied this and Hermione laughed before closing her eyes slowly.

She awoke with a start. _I cannot believe I fell asleep, _mused Hermione as she sat up. A deep worry crept up on her for something was amiss. She looked around and quickly knew what was wrong.

Helen was gone.

Hermione jumped up and looked around the area but Helen was nowhere in sight. The information that Madame Pomfrey told her had her gasping; Helen possibly could have attempted to crawl away. Her eyes traced a path from their spot to the calm waters of the lake. She had no idea how long she had been asleep for, but it was a possibility that if she was asleep for awhile Helen could have made her way to the lake and…

Quickly Hermione ran to the waters, but there was no sign of Helen there. Creepy images of Helen falling in to lake and being swept under flooded her mind along with tears in her eyes. With rage and fear Hermione splashed the waters as though the movements could raise Helen from below- if she was in fact under the water.

Hermione fell to her knees and began to cry. Who was she trying to kid by raising a baby while still in school. Now an innocent child could be missing and could also possibly be dead…

"Does she belong to you?" questioned a familiar voice from behind. Hermione felt a small tug on heart for she knew who the voice was. Slowly she rose and turned around to see Harry staring at her with a mixture of curiosity, and happiness for Helen, who was safely tucked in his arms, was making spit bubbles.

Harry shifted her a bit, so that Helen's head was raised, and smiled down at the little girl. Already he was smitten on the baby; his smile was so sweet that even Hermione smiled slightly through her own tears.

"To my surprise I am walking and find a young baby in front of a tree. When I investigate further I see my best pal asleep." Hermione motioned to take Helen from him, but Harry shook his head for he was happy with holding the girl. "So have a nice nap?"

"Harry…"

"Hermione I think you have a lot of explaining so I suggest we sit down." Hermione did as told and Harry laid the baby down between them. Helen looked back in forth at the two friends as though to show off her strong neck muscles.

It took nearly thirty minutes for Hermione to explain everything from the aftermath of the Yule ball to even Molly knowing. Like a good listener Harry sat there and did not interrupt for he was trying to soak in all the information.

Once she was done Harry stated, "Okay I understand everything, but there is another reason why you left Krum."

"He hurt me," whispered Hermione, Helen cooed and her mother patted her back, "in a way that no man should ever hurt an unwilling woman."

Harry let out a low swore before pulling Hermione in to a close hug for she had started to cry again.

"Hermione I wish you would have told me this earlier for I could have helped you!" he exclaimed while fitting back his own tears. Never before had Harry imagined that one of friends would be hurt in such a way.

Hermione swiped a tear away from her face. "I know, but I was waiting for a right time…"

"And finding a baby by a tree is a great time," retorted Harry with such a contagious smile.

Despite her sad mood Hermione laughed at this. "Maybe not, but now I need to make another decision."

"To tell Ron?"

"No, whether or not is should keep Helen."

Harry opened his mouth but paused and bit his lip in thought before saying, "Hermione this is your choice. Take it from me when I say that a child should be raised by their parents, but then you must think of Helen's safety here at Hogwarts."

The two sat there in total silence and simply looked at Helen. Hermione sighed and looked over at the lake briefly. She turned back, and with a loving look at Helen, Hermione stated, "I have decided to…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(_Scene where Hermione is writing the letter)_

Harry and Hermione watched as Ron disappeared up the steps. When he was completely gone Harry muttered, "Why are you writing to him especially after what he did?"

"He remembers us meeting and dancing at the Yule Ball, but nothing else that happened that night so I saw it safe to still talk to him."

"You still like him," stated Harry. He crossed his arms and looked like an overprotected father and best friend mixed.

"I promised myself that I never will," replied Hermione as she set her quill down.

Harry stood up and grabbed her hand, "humans tend to give up promises." With that he stood up once more and left for his own dormitory.

Hermione sighed and rolled up her letter to him. Silently she cried to herself for her perfect world with a guy who loved her and a beautiful baby was gone. Both of them were basically lost from her future forever.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**I apologize for not writing the actual scene, but I misplaced my year five book. : (**_

_**If you liked this then leave me review = )**_


	10. Chapter 10 Reality Unraveling

_**The story is slowly wrapping up! Thank you for reading… it makes my day to know that people actually like my stories : )**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 10:

Reality Unraveling

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Krum walked away angrily after having a conversation with Xenophilus Lovegood. Already his blood was boiling after watching Hermione in the arms of the red head and seeing that symbol on the man's neck only added fuel to the dull fire in his heart.

However, he was proud that he managed to convince the other red head that he took interest in his possible cousin. Of course he did not like the girl, but only needed a cover after expressing his concern over Hermione.

Over the past two years she stopped writing to him, and he lost contact, but he knew it was for the best; it was obvious that she had moved on, and maybe it was time that he moved on also.

There were several times when he tried to date other woman, but he felt as though he was cheating on Hermione even though they weren't talking anymore. The reason he felt as though he was cheating was thanks to strange dreams of him and Hermione at various spots of Hogwarts.

He had a feeling that the dreams were hinting at something, but decided to worry about that later and leave the grounds before he cursed Mr. Lovegood to pieces.

Or the red head man dancing with _his _Hermione, whichever came first.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So we need eggs, milk, bread…"

"Don't forget sausage this time mum," reminded Rose, she looked around for Hugo who was off searching for flour. "Or dad will get mad," she added in a low mutter.

Hermione nodded at this sad fact; it seemed that Ron was getting mad at her for any little reason. During the past few years their marriage took a turn for the worst, while she tried her best to keep thing going smooth- and hide their constant fighting from the kids- her efforts proved useless.

"I know… why don't you fetch the…" Hermione trailed off at the man who rounded the corner of the canned food aisle. After so many years here was a person who she strived to keep out of her life.

The man bent down and grabbed a can of tomato soup before tossing it in his cart. He looked up and grinned at Hermione and Rose.

"Herm-own ninny?" Hermione nodded and bit down on her lip nervously. "Long time no see."

Rose looked at her mother's obvious discomfort and then at the stranger's pleasant smile. Taking a hint she smiled at the man and quickly headed towards another aisle.

"So what are you doing here," questioned Hermione politely once the sense was knocked back in to her. Part of her wished that Rose would have stayed to give her cover, but maybe her daughter made a smart choice.

Krum pushed his cart forward so that they were closer together. "I vacation her in England to improve me English, or visit old friends," he replied, eager to get a conversation started between them.

"Well it was nice seeing you," started Hermione, hinting that she wanted to leave his presence. "I better find my two children… the two children that I had with Ron." Feeling very awful at what she just said, Hermione tried to walk away, but Krum stepped in front of her cart earning a slight jab with the metal.

Pain crossed over his face, which was not the only doing from the cart. " 'Mione wait…"

Hermione looked up at him and gasped, "What did you call me?"

" 'Mione," he repeated like it was nothing. He could tell that Hermione was quite shocked at this. He had no idea why he used the nickname, for it seemed to pop in his mind.

Krum abandoned his own cart and placed a hand on Hermione's curled up one. At first she felt relaxed at the gesture, but then a strange spark went off and they jumped at the same time. Not only did they share a spark, but they shared a memory of a young Hermione underneath his sweaty younger body with her mouth open in ecstasy.

"I… I better go," stated Hermione with her head pointed back to the ground; she withdrew her hand away from his. This time she reversed and quickly made her way out of the aisle. Krum fought down the urge to chase at her for he wanted to keep the brief image in his mind for awhile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey you," called James as he made his way in to the main Auror headquarters after a gruesome training session. Already he had started Auror training after leaving school a couple months prior

The person he was talking to was a young woman with silky black hair and beautiful brown eyes. The lady smiled happily as James sat on top of her desk.

"Hi to you too." She looked around and when the coast was clear she planted a kiss on James' mouth.

"Enjoying the job?" he asked while grinning like an idiot after the kiss.

"So much!" Words could not describe how happy she was to have this job; especially after her mother died, she was left with a house, many bills, and few coins. "I owe you a lot," she added with a look that showed she meant it.

"I know how you can repay me…" stated James with a wink causing the girl to blush.

"Do you honestly think your parents would not mind you dating a woman nine years older than you?" She was not ashamed that she was sleeping with him, but others would not see it as a great idea thanks to their ages- or the fact that he was now her boss' son.

James just shrugged his shoulder and picked up one of her quills. "They would be happy for she is very beautiful, responsible, and a great lay…"

"They would also know their son is a liar," slyly added the woman as she organized the papers. The couple always teased each other for James managed to convince her that he was 18 when he was actually 15 at an 18 or older wizard club. Since then they have been dating in secret.

Playfully, James poked her on the arm and stated, "They already know that! However this Friday you will meet them at our family get together."

"Do you think that is a good idea?" she inquired trying to hide her shock. She paused and pretended to shuffle some papers as Harry and Ron walked past them; while Harry gave her a friendly smile, Ron winked at her. Once the two left to Harry's office she whispered, "Especially after what I told you about your Uncle."

Cracking his knuckles angrily, James remembered how upset his girlfriend was one night for his uncle made a pass at her three times in a row. Sensing James' anger, she grabbed his hand and patted it soothingly.

James immediately calmed at her touch, "I know, and I plan to speak to him there." He paused and added, "Are you nervous?"

"Hell no!" she exclaimed causing James to raise an eyebrow. "I thought you know me."

With a chuckle James kissed her. "Don't get your knickers in a bunch, love." He jumped up and added, "Well I better let you get back to training before work. Don't want you fired after working for a week now."

"Love you," she called wishing that he could stay longer. Since her mother was gone, James was all that she had; she never knew her father for her mother never brought him up.

"Who wouldn't?" replied James. Both of them laughed at the same time, and then James said, "Just kidding and love you too!" He walked back to the training room leaving her to work in a silent peace.

After the shopping incident Krum could feel a raging headache coming on. He dropped his groceries on the kitchen table before retiring to his bed for a quick nap.

At first his dream started out like his other dreams: him flying on his broom and making an impressive snitch catch. This time right when he caught the golden ball he fell off his broom and in to a world of darkness.

The scene changed to that of his parents' house. He was walking when he noticed Hermione sitting in a chair. They shared some words, but his dream prevented him from hearing the conversation. Then Hermione placed a small baby in his arms, for a brief second he could feel the joy in his heart, but as soon as the baby left his arms the joy was gone.

Once again the scene shifted to a time when he took a leisure walk past a children's park. Several times he smiled at the happy children, but one child caught his eyes. The little girl looked at him and smiled with such a huge grin, that it struck a memory in him… a memory of Hermione. The girl had beautiful brown eyes with long black hair.

He never saw what happened next for everything went dark inside his mind.

Krum snapped awake and quickly ran over to his phone. "Hello… this is Viktor Krum… yes I am glad to talk to you again…. I am fine, but I need a favor… do you have Herm-own-ninny's phone number… Thank you so much… You take care also… Bye Fleur."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay if I catch one more underage teen trying to sneak firewhiskey I will tell your parents!" laughed Harry as he maneuvered his second son away from the liquor cabinet. Al pretended to pout before running off to his uncle George.

"Oi Harry, what if we give it to them?" questioned George, he slowly inched his drink to Al.

Harry shielded his eyes and remarked, "As long as I don't see." Several people around him laughed and went back to their conversations.

All around him was his family laughing or playfully joking around with each other. Harry could remember that party after he and Ginny married; the size of that party seemed to be one third of the size of the amount of people here.

"Harry! James finally showed up!" shouted Ginny from the doorway. Harry noticed his son's tuft of black hair and made his way over to them.

"I thought he almost lost his way," remarked Harry as he handed his son a drink. Ginny gave him a look, but she was having too much fun to be mad.

James grinned and sipped half of the drink. "Thanks dad," he paused and added "Can you and mum meet me in the kitchen?" Ginny and Harry followed him towards the kitchen while paying no mind to the woman who sneakily made her way inside the house.

Inside the kitchen was just Ron sipping on a tall glass of a clear alcohol; his motive for hiding out in the kitchen was to have some time away from Hermione- they had a row before coming to the party. This time she started the argument for him coming home late after promising to be back early; he wanted to come home early, but that would mean missing a chance to watch Harry's new, and beautiful, secretary.

Ron looked up at them and noticed how serious his nephew looked. "Should I leave?" he asked while making no move to stand up. Harry shrugged and pointed to James letting his friend know that it was James's decision.

"No I do not mind that you are in here," replied James in an unusual monotone voice. He took another swig of the drink and stated, "Mum, dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend."

Out of nowhere his girlfriend peeked around the corner and decided to stand by James with her eyes to the ground; it was her typical move whenever dealing with a nerve-racking situation.

"My secretary!" exclaimed Harry, neither him nor his wife noticed Ron's equally shocked face. "James she is…"

James cut him off with a wave of his hand and grabbed his girlfriend's hand to comfort her. She looked up at James and then at Harry before stating, "Yes I know James is eighteen and I am twenty-seven."

"You mistaken me Ms. Furnely. I was going to say that you are the perfect choice for my son. Despite your age I know that you are a lovely young lady who could stop James from getting in to trouble." Ginny nodded and gave her a quick hug before grabbing her by the arm to proudly show her off to family members outside.

"Dad may I speak to Uncle Ron alone?" inquired James, giving his uncle a very displeased look. Harry nodded and went to find Ginny.

This time Ron actually made to stand up and leave the room. "Well James I better find my wife and…"

James took a step in front of him and said, "She told me what you were doing and I appreciate it if you stopped. What you did was wrong and is known as sexual harassment."

A light blush crept up on Ron's ears out of embarrassment and anger. "You would believe some girl over your own Uncle? A man who has known you since you were in diapers… even changed those diapers!" he asked while pretending to look shock. It was not his fault that she was very attractive, and his wife barely paid him any attention anymore.

"Others have seen you do it Uncle. I also have known that you have a thing for flirting with young women at bars… my friend saw you."

"Is this true?" called a voice from the doorway.

James looked over to see Hermione with a mortified expression on her face. Mentally cursing himself, James calmly said, "Auntie…"

"James you should leave," interrupted Hermione. James promptly left at this cue to search for his parents. Hermione walked the few steps to Ron, whom could not even look her in the eyes. "How could you Ron!"

"Look I did not mean to…"

Hermione slapped him across the face with as much strength as she could muster. "That is complete bull! How could you do that to me and climb on top of me at night as though I am your whore!"

Ron looked past her to see if anybody could hear them. It seemed as though Hermione's actions went unnoticed so he said, "Keep your voice down, there are young kids around."

She had no care if anybody could hear them- maybe she wanted the entire family to know of his actions. "Ron I do not want you coming home tonight," she stated coldly. So long had she wanted to tell him those words, and now it felt good to do so.

Ron stomped his foot like a temperamental child. "No Hermione! I fought hard to keep you away from Krum and now…"

"You did what?" shrieked Hermione. She waited for him to explain but a voice sounded from the living room:

"Attention my sober and drunk family members!" Hermione used the distraction to not only get away from Ron, but to shield him from seeing the tears that threatened to spill.

She walked to the back of the newly huddled crowd. In the front was James standing on top of his Ginny's table; leaving his mother slightly angry and curious at his announcement. "So I know my mum just introduced my girlfriend here as my girlfriend, but tonight I would like to change that. Helen will you marry me?"

Hermione's heart stopped for a second as Helen nodded and state that they must wait 5 months so that they could wed during his holiday vacation. James nodded and pulled her into a kiss while the entire room applauded.

She felt as though her world was falling down upon her; breathing heavily, she slipped out of the room and apparated back to her house.

_**Reviews make my day.**_


End file.
